


The Fine Print | Among Us Fanfiction

by iguessweredoingthis



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, LGBT, LGBTQ, Lesbians, Multi, Murder, No Tan or Fortegreen, Probably mature maybe explicit maybe teen I’ll figure it out, lgbtq+, tags will be added and/or changed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguessweredoingthis/pseuds/iguessweredoingthis
Summary: Title (and story)(loosely) based off of the song The Fine Print by The Stupendium—————The crew members find themselves waking up on a ship, but things are absolutely not fine.(Think Hunger Games meets The Truman Show(??) meets Among Us)
Relationships: Green/Yellow (Among Us)
Kudos: 11





	The Fine Print | Among Us Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> Introduction to characters!
> 
> Sept. 21/20

1 - Red - they/them - Marelle

2 - Orange - he/him - Saul

3 - Yellow - she/her - Marigold

4 - Lime - they/them - Beryl

5 - Green - she/her - Roscoe

6 - Cyan - any pronouns - Ridley

7 - Blue - they/them/he/him - Dion

8 - Purple - he/him - Slate

9 - Pink - she/her - Clarice

10 - Black - xe/xem - Caliban

11 - White - she/her/they/them - Lumi

12 - Brown - he/him - Donn

**Author's Note:**

> Pls leave Kudos and comments they are my lifeblood ;)


End file.
